


Manhunt is more important than me?

by MrMemeDealer



Series: Dream Smp oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sapnap is dramatic, Wholesome Sapnap, its wholesome, patches is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMemeDealer/pseuds/MrMemeDealer
Summary: Sapnap is annoying Dream while he edits just because he wants affection.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Smp oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217690
Kudos: 110





	Manhunt is more important than me?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Gonna be posting PG/PG-13 content from now on! Sorry to anyone here for the _✨spice✨_
> 
> Feel free to request anything in the comments!  
> ———  
> I will do:  
> -Fluff  
> -(I’ll try) Angst  
> -Platonic and/or romantic ships
> 
> I will not do:  
> -Smut (keep your horn knee away from my Christian page /j)  
> -Romanic/sexual shipping between minors/CCs uncomfortable with it  
> -Extreme violence/Major character death

_“Dreeeeeam”_ whined, rolling on the bed dramatically

“Babe, I’m working, later.” Dream’s eyes never left his computer screen. His fingers clacking at the keyboard quickly. See, his boyfriend wanted affection, yet he really needed this manhunt’s editing to be over with. A hard choice to make: _Do I cuddle with my boyfriend, or get this video out on time?_

“That can wait! I want cuddles.” Sapnap pouted, crossing his arms, over exaggerating his actions purposefully. Dream sighed, It’s almost impossible to ignore Sap when he has _this kind of attitude._

“I need 20 minutes, can you wait?” Any keyboard or mouse clicking halted as Dream turned his chair around to face his dramatic boyfriend. “You can cuddle with Patches while you wait.” He offered, motioning to the cat, who was fast asleep on one of the many pillows scattering their bed.

“I wanna be _heeeeeld!”_ The younger boy outright refused Dream’s compromise, whining loud enough to make Patches flinch in her sleep. 

“Sappy, I have to edit this video! I can’t pause working for cuddles, sorry.” Dream emphasized his point, this video needed to be finished tonight.

“Manhunt is more important than me?” 

_My God this boy knew how to push Dream’s buttons._

“Sap- That’s not what I meant, you know that.” Dream defended himself, he knew Sapnap was trying to be annoying, but it _still aggravated him a bit._

“If you don’t cuddle with me _right now_ I won’t talk to you for the rest of the night, and I won’t cuddle later either.” The raven-haired threatened, smirking at his genius idea. Dream couldn’t deny him now.

 _“Fine.”_ The blonde finally gave in, shutting off the computer and finally making his way to the bed.

“Yay!” Sap cheered. 

“You’re finishing the editing tomorrow for this.” Dream teased, laying down in the bed before opening his arms, inviting the smaller boy in.

Sapnap cuddled next to his boyfriend enthusiastically, curling up so Dream could wrap his arms around him. He almost caged the boy in, his long arms managing their way all the way around Sapnap as they snuggled close. 

“This is nice.” Sapnap sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

_“I know.”_

Both boys slowly drifted to sleep, pressed as close as possible, both content.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, my brother found the weird stuff, so no more of that ahaha


End file.
